


Better Than The One

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [52]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the one with a million words when, sure, he could use a sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The One

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Blandishment

It’s not a tactic Steve has, unless it’s occasionally with children, and even then Danny’s not sure anyone should leave the blandishments of people to him.

He’s the one with one million words when, sure, he could use one sentence. But Danny’s never been that kind of a guy. Why use one sentence in a goodbye to his perfect daughter, when he can use four, and bow, and make her laugh?

The same goes with using a continual soothing voice with skittish, traumatized victims. Or actually knowing how to schmooze a little with coworkers, rather than leaving it at orders.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Blandishment**   _(noun)_  
>  blan·dish·ment [blan-dish-muhnt]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  Often,  **blandishments**. something, as an action or speech, that tends to flatter, coax, entice, etc.:  _Our blandishments left him unmoved. We succumbed to the blandishments of tropical living_.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> flattery, cajolery, wheedling, ingratiation, fawning, blarney.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1585–95; blandish + -ment


End file.
